


Stay Gold

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: BGM：《Stay Gold》——大桥好规
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Stay Gold

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：《Stay Gold》——大桥好规

在墙角的那张小小的圆木桌上，一直放着一个相框。相框是方形的，周围有一圈精致的深棕色木纹。每当阳光从阳台的玻璃门照进来时，桌子和相框上便会出现一条柔和的直线，带着暖调的棕色，从下方一点点照亮它们。

一开始总是青灰色的水泥地。不太平整的地面上，隐约可以看到一两粒碎砾，一两个小坑，一两处微微拱起来微亮，还有一两处与之相反的微暗。时间的画笔给这片土地涂了一层淡金色，是午后温暖的阳光，也是年月的沉淀。

顺着暖光的线条往上看，接着亮起来的是一个被小铁杆和包着红色绒布的链子围起来的砖红色小站台。老旧瓷砖拼接的缝隙也透着淡淡的灰色，却是蒙着一层白。光滑的瓷砖反射着温和的阳光，虽然有些崩角，却依然洁净而美丽。平整的砖面齐齐地排布在站台上，紧紧地包着一道亮银色的旗杆，和围在旁边的小盆栽一起，温柔且小心翼翼地呵护着它。

漂亮的旗杆全身都是亮晶晶的，笔直而修长，一望就好像见不到顶，只能看到像星星一样的太阳躲在杆顶的圆影后闪闪发光。今天的天很晴呢。虽然还是有些云，但阳光却很灿烂。看久了以后，眼睛好像都有点受不了，点点的灼斑一黑一白在眼前闪现。只好摇摇头，揉揉眼睛，指尖轻蹭过沾了湿意的睫毛，蒙蒙地看向不远处的绿色大树。

茂盛的树木一棵又一棵地排在墙边，外伸的枝叶连成一片，就好像成了一个林子。吱吱的鸟叫躲藏在枝叶之间，一会儿在远处响起，一会儿却又好像在耳边响起。可是不管怎么找，总是找不到鸟儿们的身影。就连它们搭起来的小鸟窝，也总是要在不经意的时候才能窥见。

为什么鸟儿都那么害羞呢？明明生来就是属于蓝天的，却总是躲藏在树荫里。就好像他，明明有很重要的话要对那个人说，却总是收着藏着埋在了心里。

一声叹息就好像午后的轻风，带着从体内呼出的沉闷热度，软绵绵的，连一片树叶都托不起来。于是地上的落叶越积越多，黄的绿的，老的嫩的，干的湿的，一片盖一片，一层盖一层，都快把泥土地埋藏了。这时又一阵风吹过，多得堆不住的树叶刷啦啦地散了一地，模糊了水泥与泥土的边界，像一条魔法的毯子，铺在长长的树基边缘，将两个无法相通的世界连接在一起。

如果不同人之间的心灵也能用这样的毯子连接起来就好了。这样他就不用费那么多的脑筋却还是不知道，自己喜欢的人到底喜不喜欢自己。纠结的手指缠绕在柔软的布料之间，衣服上那些皱巴巴的折痕就好像他此刻的心情，就算不再去碰，不再去想，它还是会在那里，时时刻刻地提醒着他，根本放不下。

也许他应该再勇敢一点。想靠近他的时候就要像升旗进场那样阔步向前。想跟他说话的时候就要像唱国歌那样毫不犹豫。想要牵他的时候就要像握旗绳那样温柔对待，却绝对不松手。

他能做到吗？就现在，就此刻，看着他喜欢的人站在阳光下，身上穿着干净整齐的纯白色衬衣，配上漂亮的淡蓝色领带和同样颜色的吊带短裤，柔和的色调把他衬得圆圆的肉肉的，软软的皮肤就好像奶豆腐，鼻尖的一颗小痣如同不小心落下的一点芝麻，粉粉的嘴唇长得就跟果冻一样……他能鼓起勇气来吗？

暖风吹着树叶簌簌地在脚边滚过，飘过头顶的云朵遮起了泛金的光线。光影交错之间，忽然暗下的余光吸引了男孩的注意。在不经意的视线交汇中，突然亮起的喜悦一瞬间又照耀了一切。

“昊然！”

若昀！

激动的他有些失声地在心里回应着，有些颤麻的四肢忍不住朝他的男孩跑去。

“若昀！”

煞不住车的人直接撞进男孩的怀里紧紧抱住了他，微热的身体带着无法平息的悸动，扑通扑通地震住了两人。

“你怎么啦？又被人欺负啦？”男孩抚摸着他的脑袋，不带恶意的笑意永远像阳光一样暖洋洋。

他贪恋地嗅闻着男孩身上的气息，埋在他肩上摇了摇头回应：“不是……是我、我、有话想跟你说……”

“你想说什么呀？”男孩闻言好奇地歪头去看怀里的人，泛着光的眼睛里写满了期待。

“我……”他紧张地抬起头来，不自觉开始喘气的身体一抽一抽地发出了呼呼的声响。

男孩耐心地看着他，等待着，白净的手指下意识替他整理了被蹭乱的头发。

从头顶传来的微痒让他咬紧了自己的嘴唇，被太阳晒得有些晃神的眼睛不自觉地热了起来。

“若昀……”他用力吸了吸鼻子，站直身来牵起了男孩的双手握紧，扑通扑通的心跳声在一刻更大了，咚咚咚地几乎完全盖过了操场上响起的其他声音。

“若昀，我喜欢你！”

男孩睁大了眼，盈盈的水光闪烁着逐渐清晰起来的惊喜，笑起的脸颊圆圆鼓鼓的，就好像洒了星星一样亮闪闪的。

“我也喜欢你！”男孩开心地抱住了他，奶甜的嗓音就像天使悦耳的歌声，唱着写满了糖果的歌曲。

他高兴地湿了眼睛，脑袋埋在男孩的颈窝里，笑出了热热的泪水。

那一刻午后暖暖的阳光就好像停在了他们的身上，就连时间的长河也跟着有了短暂的停顿，让泛金的少年相拥着留住了美好的回忆。

家里深棕色的圆木桌上，一直放着这样一张照片。精致的相框迎着阳台侧方，当有光透进来的时候总是会在地面上落下一片方形的小亮块。追光而来的狗狗摇着尾巴兴奋地打转叫喊，直到被路过的主人揉了一把脑袋，就又撒娇地抱住了主人的大腿跟着他走了。

刚睡醒的清晨飘着淡淡的咖啡醇香，早餐料理的声音伴随着狗狗馋嘴的叫声从厨房传出。伸着懒腰的刘昊然悠闲地从卧室里走出，赤裸的双足踩着温暖的地板走到了开阔的阳台，微笑着给一角盛开的花洒了点清水，然后剪下了一支回到屋里换进圆木桌上的花瓶里。

挂着水珠的纯白花瓣给这一角更添了几分明亮，刘昊然仔细地调整着花朵的角度，然后又轻擦了一下蒙了些许尘粒的相框。不自觉的暖笑挂在唇边，流光的视线流连在照片上，直到一声轻唤自餐桌旁传来。

刘昊然应着放好了相框又收拾好圆桌，回身走到餐桌旁，伸手抱住正端着早餐从厨房出来的张若昀，笑着在他唇上落下一个轻吻。

“早上好。”

张若昀笑着抬起头凑近了他，嘴唇轻碰着他的双唇，也回了他一个轻吻。

“早上好。”

完。


End file.
